Red Myst of The Moonlight
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: I did Not Steal this Story. I transfered it from one of my old accounts. SUMMARY: Peaches Martin's parent's will states she has to get married to keep her siblings in her custody. There's a law that states of Derek Hale gets married, then he's a free man. What can happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My name is Peaches Martin. I am seventeen years old. I have long blond hair and brown eyes. I am five feet tall and four inches tall. I guess you could say that I am kind of preppy.

As I loaded the last box into the moving truck, the painful Memories flooded my way. My life had been one rollercoaster after another.

FLASHBACK:

I was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. and my parents were on date night, so I was stuck watching the other siblings.

Brian was thirteen and Bree was six.

The doorbell rang.

I looked at the clock and shook my head.

Who would be coming to our home at ten at night?

I walked to the door and answered it to see two cops standing in my doorway.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

The cops looked at me and spoke.

"Peaches Martin?" asked the cop.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your parents were killed in a car accident." He said.

That night the cops stayed at the house until my Aunt Sarah Martin came to the house.

The next couple of days were a blur and I tried to keep it together for the kids.

After the funeral, I got a call from a Mr. Walker. It turned out he was my parent's lawyer.

The kids and I had to drive up to Beacon Hills, California in order to meet with him.

It also turned out that my Aunt and her family lived there.

My cousin Lydia Martin went to school there.

So, the kids and I packed up are stuff and decided to start fresh in Beacon Hills, California.

I was no legally emancipated and could provide for the kids and myself.

I would have to drop out of high school, but it was a choice I was willing to make, in order to keep my family together.

We drove to the lawyer's office, and my Aunt said she would keep in touch.

I was surprised that she just left us to fend for ourselves, but then again, we were never really close to my Aunt and her family.

END OF FLASHBACK:

We walked into the lawyer's office, and he greeted us with a warm smile.

"Well, let's get to it then." He said.

I nodded and followed him into his office.

Apparently, my parents had a will which went as follows:

The Living will and Testament of:

Ryan Allen Martin

And

Amanda Sarah Martin

To our dearest daughter, we leave sole custody, in case of our untimely death.

Due to the fact that Peaches is seventeen, she will be emancipated.

However, according to the state of California, there are rules and regulations, which must be followed in order to keep the children in question under the same roof as Peaches Martin.

Regulation number one, section three states that due to the fact that Peaches Martin is so young, she must therefore bind herself in holy matrimony to therefore better provide for the children.

The marriage should be legal and legitimate in every way.

There shall be regular checkups on the household to make sure that everything is going according to the requirements.

Regulation number two, section four states that, due to the fact that Peaches Martin has no home, she must therefore move into the home of the selected husband and he must therefore provide for her, as well as the children.

He will be responsible for the well being of the family in question. If you have any questions, please talk to a legal representative.

I sat there not having anything to say. What were my parents thinking? They were thinking that they were not going to die that night on date night.

The Lawyer spoke up.

"You have to go to Sheriff Stilinski.

He will be able to help you with this legal matter." He said.

I nodded, still not knowing what to say or do, and headed right to the sheriff's office.

Upon my arrival, the station was booming with activity.

"Excuse me, can you help me, I'm looking for Sheriff Stilinski." I said.

The woman at the desk smiled and had me follow her to the Sheriff's office.

When Sheriff Stilinski walked in, I handed him the paperwork and spoke my story.

There was silence for a good moment and then the sheriff spoke.

"I hate the laws of Beacon Hills, but I am the Sheriff and I need to inforce the rules, but I think I know a way that everyone will benefit." He said.

I nodded. I was willing to try anything at this point. I needed to keep my family together, and I was going to do whatever it took to do that, no matter how crazy it was.

"I have a man in custody." He said.

I nodded.

"I had to arrest him for murder, but I have no proof that he did it, just accusations and a couple of pieces of evidence here and there, that don't tie together at all." He said.

I didn't like where this was going, but I let the Sheriff Finish speaking.

"There is a law in the town of Beacon Hills, that basically states, if you, an upstanding citizen, were to marry him, the man I have in custody, then his record would be erased and the charges would be dropped, as long as he stayed out of trouble for six months. Also, it would help your current situation." He replied.

I sat for a good minute. This was crazy, but then again my whole life had been crazy.

"Ok." Was all I could manage to spit out of my lips.

The Sheriff nodded and had me follow him.

He grabbed a ring of keys off the wall and we were off to the cells.

"Derek Hale can be a bit stubborn and hard core at times, but don't let that scare you." Said Sheriff Stilinski.

We got to the holding cell. In the cell was a tall, dark, and handsome man sitting in the cell, on the bench.

"Derek Hale, I have a proposition for you." Spoke the Sheriff.

The man known as Derek Hale quirked an eyebrow, and looked between the sheriff and I. "And I wonder what that could be?" he replied.

I stood in the background, and waited for the Sheriff to finish showing this Derek Hale the papers, and explaining the benefits, rules, and regulations. Derek's eyes widened in awe at the proposal at first, but then he sniffed the air. His eyes went dark, and he didn't say anything. He actually sniffed the air.

There was silence, and not one word came out of anyone's mouth and Derek Hale studied me, like a tiger eyeing up its prey. Then he spoke.

"I'll do it." He said.

The Sheriff nodded in agreement and let Derek out of the holding cell.

Derek turned to me and spoke. He smiled a smile, that normally would make me drop on the floor, but today, it was just irritating.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Derek Hale. I guess we're getting married." He said.

I shook Derek's hand.

"I'm Peaches Martin." I said.

Derek stopped and quirked up an eyebrow.

"Peaches…..your parents named you Peaches?" He said.

I nodded.

"Yup, Mom was going through a fruit phase." I said.

Derek nodded and turned to the Sheriff.

"Let's get this over with." He growled.

I rolled my eyes, and we followed the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, if it's ok, I would like for a couple people to be here. It's not every day I am getting married to a pretty girl." said Derek.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded and we watched as Derek pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call.

When he walked back, he spoke. "They'll be here in a minute." He replied.

I looked to the sheriff and spoke.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to use the restroom while we wait." I said.

Both Sheriff Stilinski and Derek nodded.

I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I couldn't help it anymore.

I let the tears fall.

When I was done crying, I got up and walked over to the bathroom mirror.

My eyes were blotchy and red.

I washed my face with some water.

When I lifted my head to look at my relection, my cousin Lydia Martin was standing behind me.

"Come here sweety. It's ok." She said as she grabbed me for a hug.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I couldn't let my favorite cousin get married without me there as her maid of honor." She said. I smiled.

"Now, I've talked to everyone, and the wedding has been moved to outside, and I bought you a dress to wear. Here, put this on." She said. I gasped.

"Lydia, you don't have to do this." I said.

Lydia smiled.

"Of course I do, Its not every day, my cousin gets married. I'm not letting you get married like this, you must at least look the part." She said.

I nodded. Once my cousin Lydia got something into her head, there was no turning back, and I mean no turning back.

So, I let Lydia dress me up, and do my hair and put gook on my face. When I was finished, I actually liked the results.

We walked out to the wedding area, and I could see Derek's gaze boring into me.

"You ready?" he asked.

I gulped and nodded.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded and began the wedding ceremony.

"Ok, do you Derek Hale, take Peaches Martin, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do you part?" asked the Sheriff.

Derek's eyes studied mine, and his hands never let mine go.

"I do." He stated.

"Ok then, do you Peaches Martin, Take Derek Hale, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey?" asked the Sheriff.

"I do." I replied.

"Ok, then, moving on." Said the Sheriff as he turned toward Derek.

I'm assuming you two don't have rings, so I had Stiles go out and get them on his way here." He said.

"Who's Stiles?" I asked.

"My son." Replied the Sheriff.

"Yea, that's me. Here are the rings Derek. Never thought in a million years, you of all people would be getting married." He said as he slapped Derek on the back.

Derek glared at Stiles and then looked at me.

"Shall we continue?" he asked.

I nodded and then the Sheriff spoke again.

"Ok, Derek, repeat after me, as you place Peaches rings on her fingers." He said.

Derek nodded and repeated.

"I, Derek Hale, take you Peaches Martin, to be my wife, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." He said.

Sheriff Stilinski turned to me.

"Peaches, please repeat after me as you place Derek's ring on his finger." He said.

I repeated.

"I Peaches Martin, take you Derek Hale, to be my husband, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." I said.

Sheriff Stilinski spoke.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Derek, you may kiss your bride." He said.

Derek glared at the sheriff.

The sheriff smiled a cheesy smile, and then Derek rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

Derek then proceeded to take a step closer to me.

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

It was like every part of my body was alive.

I felt alive, and the kiss felt so right.

"Congratulations you two." said the Sheriff.

I smiled.

"Thank you?" , replied Derek in a questioning way. His eyebrow quirked up and he was giving the Sheriff a weird look.

My brother Brian came over to me.

"Congratulations! I know you're doing this for Bree and I, so I'm letting you off easy." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Brian." I said. Brian turned to Derek.

"If you hurt her, they will never find your body." He said. Derek smiled. "Is that so?" he said.

Brian nodded and raised his arms up in the air. "Just saying." He said. Derek chuckled and shook his head, but to me it seemed as if Derek was laughing to himself about something totally different.

Bree walked up to us and pulled on the hem of my dress.

"I tired. We go home now?" she asked.

I looked to Derek who spoke. "Come on, I'll take you all home." He said.

I nodded. "And where is home exactly?" I asked. Derek smiled.

"My house." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We walked to the car, and Lydia came up to us. "Oh, Peaches! I'm taking the kids for the next couple of days, till you get settled." She said. I sighed. "Lydia, that's not necessary." I said. Lydia smiled and me and then at Derek. "I'm not going to let you spend your wedding night with kids, that would be awkward." She said. I gaped. "Lydia..that's not.." I began but was cut off by Derek. "That's really nice of you." He said. "We'll get the house ready and then call before we pick up the kids, but hey, it might take a while." He said and put his arm around my shoulder. I stiffened. Lydia smiled and took the kids to her car, but not before she pulled me aside to talk to me in private. "Here." She said handing me a small brown paper bag. "What is it?" I asked. Lydia smiled. "It's supplies, but don't open it till you're in your bathroom, alone." She said. I nodded and then headed back to the car, as Lydia walked to her car. I turned to Derek and punched him in the shoulder. He was taken back and had a look of surprise on his face. "What was that for?" he asked. "What was that?!" I asked. Derek smiled. "Oh that, well, we have to make it look believable or they will know that our marriage is a sham." He said. I stopped. He had a point there. "Ok, but next time, give me a heads up." I said. Derek smiled. "Now, why would I do that? Your reaction adds to the effect." He said. I rolled my eyes and got into the car.

We drove to Derek's house and it felt like forever. The ride was quiet. When we finally got there, I took in my surroundings. The house looked like it was half there, and it looked abandoned. "Don't let the outside fool you." said Derek. I nodded and we headed up to the front porch. "Welcome home." said Derek. I nodded and watched as Derek opened the door. I started to walk in, but was swept off my feet in one quick motion. When I got my bearings straight, I realized I was in Derek's arms, bridal style. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled. "Can't let my bride walk herself over the threshold for the first time." said Derek. I stopped. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. Derek shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." He said. I rolled my eyes and Derek carried me inside. He then placed me down and I then took in the inside of the house. The house did look run down, but I was sure that I could fix it. "Well, this is home." He said. I nodded and I could feel my heart in my head. "Have a look around. Let me show you our room." He said. I gulped and followed Derek. We headed up the stairs and finally we found ourselves at a door. "This is it." He said as he opened the door. The bedroom was beautiful and had a bathroom attached. I stepped in and Derek walked in beside me. I looked around and my gaze fell on the bed. My heart started to race. I still held the carry bag I had. "I need to go to the bathroom." I lied. I nearly ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I took a couple of breaths and placed my bag on the sink. Inside, there was the brown bag Lydia gave me. I opened it and saw a small vial with a note. "Drink this, I'll explain later." Was all it said. I rolled my eyes. "Didn't Lydia know me better. I turned the note over and there was more writing. "I know you, just drink it, and I promise you, he will not be able to resist you. I'm sure everything will be explained later." said the note. "I've gotten this far." I said and gulped the vial down. What was I thinking? I knew now that I was crazy. Derek was extremely hot, and I felt drawn to him a little bit, but I wasn't just going to sleep with him, even if he was my husband. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I then proceeded to walk out of the bathroom.

I looked around and didn't see Derek. I looked around a little more, and saw Derek lying on the bed. I coughed. "Mind if I lie down too?" I asked. "I'm kinda tired." I said. Derek spoke. "Sure you-." He stopped talking and opened his eyes. He then sniffed the air. I swear, what was with this guy and sniffing. He then got up and stared at me. His eyes growing darker by the minuet. "What happened?" he asked. I looked around confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. Derek sighed. "Nothing, just don't worry about it." He said. I nodded and lied down next to Derek. "I'm exhausted." I said. Derek sighed. "Me too." He replied. I could feel Derek stiffen. "Are you ok?" I asked. Derek nodded. "Yea, I'm fine, now rest." He said. I closed my eyes, and I could feel Derek's breathing getting heavier and heavier. "Derek, what's wrong?" I asked. I leaned over to look at him. Derek sighed, opened his eyes and turned to look at me. "It's nothing." He said. I furrowed my brows and spoke. "You know, if we're going to make this work, then we need to talk and work together." I said. Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine, then, you want to know what's going on?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes!" I said. "Did you get anything to drink today that you didn't know what it was?" He asked. I gulped. "You did didn't you." He said. I nodded. "My cousin, Lydia." I replied. Derek growled. "Did you just growl?" I asked. Derek sighed. "No, what am I part animal?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I mean my brother's a werewolf, why couldn't you be." I said. I stopped. "I had just let that slip out." I clamped my hands over my mouth. What was happening? I had promised my brother I wouldn't tell anyone that.

FLASHBACK:

I was fifteen and my brother was eleven. My brother had just gotten back from the hospital. He was attached by an animal. His wounds were healing very nicely and him and I had been hanging out a lot. "Peaches? Can I tell you something without you freaking out?" asked Brian. I nodded. "Of course you can." I replied. "I think I'm a werewolf." He said. I laughed. "How so?" I asked to humor him. "This." He said. Within minutes, my brother was not my brother, but some creature with fangs and fur and claws. My eyes went wide. "Brian?" I asked. The creature nodded and suddenly Brian was standing in front of me.

End of FLASHBACK:

Over the years, I had been helping my brother on the full moons. Life was different, but we kept on going. Then, everything with my parent's death happened and the world went upside-down. Derek stopped and studied me. He then proceeded to walk into the bathroom.

I heard clanging and then he came out holding the vile. "What is this?" he asked. I shrugged. "Lydia gave it to me with that note." I replied. Derek read the note and then looked up at the ceiling. He then looked at me. "Peaches, don't freak out." "What?" I asked. Derek sighed.

"Lydia gave you a potion, to make you irrisitable to me." He said. "I didn't realize that." I said. Derek growled. Since you believe in werewolves, I guess now is a good time as any to tell you that I'm also a werewolf." He said. I stopped. So that's why the potion would work, and the sniffing, and the growling.

Why didn't I think of that. Brian would have had to know. Why didn't he tell me? "Ok." I said. Derek's eyebrows went up. "Ok, that's it." He said. I nodded. "Yup. I can handle this." I said. Derek nodded. "Wow, You got hard skin. I didn't take you for the kind of girl who would handle this well." He said. I nodded.

Derek and I then proceeded to talk. Derek told me about his pack and who they were. He told me stories of things that had happened, and then he proceeded to tell me that werewolves mated for life, basically sealing my fate. "Great. We're stuck together." I said. Derek nodded. "I'm sorry." I said. Derek sighed.

"You didn't know. If you had known, I'm sure you would have done everything to stop it." He said. I nodded. "Well, I guess we could just make the best of it." I said. Derek looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you always this possive?" he asked. I nodded. Suddenly, I felt very hot.

Like physically hot. "Derek?" I asked. Derek's face straightened. "Shit!" he said.

"What's going on?" I asked. Derek sighed. "Ok, don't freak out, but when a werewolf does a human wedding ceremony, then they have to complete the werewolf ceremony in less than twenty-four hours, or they both die, but

I did a ritual to stop that, but whatever Lydia gave you erased that." He said. "What does that mean in English?" I asked, now panting and lying on the bed. Derek groaned.

"It means I have to bit you and mark you." He said. I gasped. "Seriously, it can't ever be simple?" I asked. "Nope." Was all Derek said. "Ok, how do we do that?" I asked. Derek stopped.

"What?" I asked. "Well, we….um…we have to consummate the wedding and I have to bit you to mark you as mine, so no werewolf gets you." He said. I stopped. I was a virgin.

I didn't want to lose my virginity like this. I wanted it to be special and with my right guy, but I guess that was not going to happen now. I was Derek's wife and he was my husband. We were mates, and that was a bonding for life. As if reading my mind Derek spoke.

"I can do a ritual to prolong the bonding by a week." He said, and with that he ran out of the room. Within minuets the heat left my body and Derek walked into the room. "Feel better?" he asked. I nodded and Derek spoke.

"Let's get the house ready and get the kids." He said. I nodded and we spent the rest of the day unpacking. The house was livable, the truck was returned, and Derek and I sat on the couch, watching T.V. "I'm going to bed." I said.

Derek nodded and spoke. "Ok, don't get freaked out if you hear the rest of the pack." He said. "They crash here all the time." He said. I nodded and then spoke. "Will you accept Brian?" I asked. Derek smiled and spoke. "Of course." He said.

I gave out a sigh of relief, and walked up the stairs to bed. Derek didn't join me that night. I didn't think he would, but we shared a room, so I didn't really know what to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

This is a disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I realize I forgot it.

The next morning, I woke up and looked over to see that Derek had not joined me for bed.

I shrugged it off and got up for the day.

I put on a pair of jeans, and my favorite purple shirt.

I walked down the stairs into the living room and saw my brother, Brian, and my sister Bree were sitting in the living room, watching T.V. and Derek was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

Derek looked up at me. "I picked up the kids." He said. I smiled.

"I can see that, thanks." I said. Derek nodded and went back to his book.

I walked into the kitchen, and decided to make breakfast.

I made eggs, toast, waffles, and so much more. "BREAKFAST!" I yelled.

Suddenly, the table was full with not just my family, but Derek, and the whole pack. "I guess, I'll make more." I said. I got up and made more breakfast.

When breakfast was done, I cleaned up and turned to see that the pack had gone.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked Bree.

"Training." She replied. I nodded.

"Hey, let's go explore the town." I said. Bree smiled and we walked out to the front of the house. I sighed.

"I guess we're taking Derek's car." I said. Bree giggled and sat in the passenger's seat. I sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Ready?" I asked. Bree nodded and we were off. Bree and I shopped most of the day. We loaded Derek's car up and headed home.

We pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the car. Within minutes, Derek was running up to us. "What do you think you are doing?" he growled out.

"I went out with Bree." I said. Derek sighed. "Well, next time just tell me where you are going." He said. I nodded. "Why?" I asked. Derek sighed.

"Because I can't protect you unless I know where you are." He said. I stopped. "Wait, protect me from what?" I asked. Derek growled.

"Don't worry about it." He said. I rolled my eyes and walked inside with Bree.

We unpacked everything we bought and then sat on the couch to watch a girl movie.

That night, after the kids had gone to bed, Derek sat on the couch to watch T.V. with me.

The next couple of days went by like this.

Eventually, it was time for the kids to go to school.

It was now Thursday.

I dropped the kids off at school and headed back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I woke up to the house and pack members. I got up, got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. It had now been six days. Derek and I had one day left. I didn't know how I felt about that, but I knew there was no way out of it. Maybe that's what we both needed to make this marriage work. I felt like a school girl with a crush and didn't really know what to make out of it. I had never had a boyfriend before, so I didn't really know what to do. I shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen.

Derek was in the kitchen making coffee. "Yes! Coffee!" I giggled. Derek smiled.

"Here." He said as he handed me a cup. Suddenly the front door opened and Erica walked in. "Well, how did it go. Did you get the gift from Erica and me?" she asked. My mouth opened and my eyes went huge. Derek growled.

"You did that?" I asked. Derek had now put down his coffee and walked over to Erica. "Outside now!" he said. I shook my head and started to make breakfast. The rest of the pack came over and we all ate breakfast. When breakfast was over, I cleaned up the table and started to wash the dishes.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I looked down to see that a knife had sliced my finger. I didn't need stitches, but it was bleeding good. I turned to get a paper towel, and there stood Derek with one in his hand.

"Here, let me see that." He said, grabbing my hand. I let him look and watched as he wrapped my hand in the paper towel. "Here, sit." He said and picked me up and placed me on the island's counter.

"Derek, what are you doing?" I asked. Derek smiled. "Just keeping you safe." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said. Erica came into the kitchen and spoke. "Ok, so Allison, Lydia, and I are going out. Stiles is coming with us, so that leaves Boyd, Isaac, and Scott with you." She said. Derek nodded and Lydia left. "I'm going to take a shower, just sit tight." He said.

I nodded and watched as Derek walked out of the kitchen. I waited a few minutes before getting back to the dishes. As I washed the dishes, I heard a growl behind me. I turned to see Boyd behind me. "Oh, hi Boyd." I said. Boyd growled. I stopped.

"Boyd, are you ok?" I asked. Boyd took a step toward me, and I knew that something was not right. "SCOTT!" I yelled. Scott came into the kitchen and stopped. "Oh no." he said. "What?" I asked. Scott gulped. "You….You….You need to go to Derek now." He said. I dropped the dishes I was holding and made my way to the hallway. Suddenly, there were running footsteps behind me. I ran.

"DEREK!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs. I turned and saw that Scott, Isaac, and Boyd were close behind me. I turned just in time to see Derek running out of the bedroom wearing his Jeans and boots, but no shirt. "What's wrong!?" he asked. I pointed to the pack. They stood looking at me like a piece of meat. Derek rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he kissed me. I stopped and looked into his eyes, when the kiss was done.

"What happened?" I asked. Derek shook his head toward the pack. "That's a side-effect of waiting to seal our bond." He said. I nodded. "Derek, it's been six days and today is the seventh day." I said. Derek stopped short and then it was quiet. Derek was thinking. He then turned to the pack and spoke.

"Get out!" he said. The pack obeyed. When we heard the front door close, Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and turned to me. "

We don't have much time. If we don't seal the bond now, it's over for both of us." He said. I gulped. This was it. "Give me a minute to collect myself." I said. Derek nodded and I watched as he turned and locked the bedroom door. This was really it. I went to the bathroom, and closed the door.

I turned to the mirror and noticed a box on the sink. I walked over to it and read it. "To my Loving Cousin! Have fun!" it said. I rolled my eyes. What could this be? I opened the box and saw some lingerie. I rolled my eyes.

I stopped. This was my life. Why was I fighting it, instead of embracing it?

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. "Don't be a chicken." I said to myself in the mirror.

I unpacked the box and looked at the white teddy. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. I undressed and quickly put on the teddy. I brushed my teeth, and my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

I opened the bathroom door, and walked out. I looked to see Derek lying on the bed. What should I do? I didn't know what to do. My heart hammered in my chest.

I slowly walked over to the edge of the bed and stopped. I kneeled down on the end of the bed and sat down. "Derek?" I asked. Derek opened his eyes and looked at me.

His eyes darkened and he stiffened. It felt like an eternity, but then Derek finally spoke. "You're beautiful." He said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said.

Derek got up on his knees and crawled over to me. "Derek?" I asked. Derek cupped my face in his hands. "Yes, Peaches." He replied. "I'm a virgin." I said. Derek stopped.

"I Promise I'll be gentle." He said. I nodded and followed suit with Derek. He lied me down on the bed, and kissed me. I had never felt more alive in my life.

Suddenly, there was pain in my shoulder. I knew then, that Derek had marked me. I flinched at the pain. "Shhhhhh….It's almost over." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The pain in my shoulder was almost unbearable, but then Derek kissed me.

It was like nothing I had ever felt before. He kissed me all along my neck and he kissed my shoulder.

Clothes were shed, and soon, there was nothing between us.

Timeless is what described this moment. It was like we had all the time in the world, and nothing mattered but us.

Suddenly, Derek stopped kissing me and spoke. "Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and knew that I was ready without a doubt.

That night was spent in each other's arms, not caring about anything but each other.

By the end of the night, I was Derek Hale's wife in every way.

The next morning, I woke up tangled in the sheets.

I felt a hard arm around my shoulders, and knew that it was Derek's.

I got up and headed to make breakfast. Soon, I was joined by a pair of long arms around my waist.

"Hey there beautiful." He said. I giggled.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. I smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't call it sleep." I said. I could feel Derek smile against my hair. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to reprimand whoever kept you up." He said. I smiled and turned to face him, still in his arms.

"I think I liked staying up." I said. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Really, well then we'll have to make a habit of it." He said. I smiled.

"I'd like that very much." I said. Soon, Derek's lips were on mine, and the fire was burning deep within my soul. I pulled away and smiled. "You know, I never expected my life to turn out this way." I said. Derek stilled. "Are you happy?" he asked, a little unsure of himself.

I smiled. "More than anything." I said. Derek smiled. "I'm glad." He replied. "Well, I guess we should get started with are day." I said. Derek smiled. "I like the sound of that." He replied. I giggled and headed to get into the car. As I drove to my destination, I thought about my life.

I had never expected this to happen. I felt like I was floating in the air and was in total peace. I was happy. It was almost like myst. It comes around once in a while. And the red moon comes around once in a while. I was happy under the red myst of the moonlight, and I never wanted it to change.


End file.
